Polystyrene is a thermoplastic with many desirable characteristics. It is clear, transparent, readily colored and easily fabricated. The family of styrene polymers includes polystyrene itself, copolymers of styrene with other vinyl monomers, polymers of derivatives of styrene and mixtures of polystyrene and styrene-containing copolymers with elastomers.
ABS (acrylonitrile, butadiene-styrene) resins have enjoyed tremendous commercial popularity for many years as durable, temperature and solvent resistant elastomers. On the other hand, styrene plastics are commonly used for packaging, including foams and films, coatings, in appliance fabrication, for housewares and toys, lighting fixtures and in construction materials.
It is well known that styrene monomer readily polymerizes when heated or exposed to light. Heat polymerization is rapid. In fact, polymerization increases with increasing temperature. This polymerization is undesirable during many stages of the manufacturing, processing, handling, storage and use of styrene monomers.
Common industrial methods for producing styrene include a variety of purification processes, including distillation, to remove impurities. Unfortunately, purification operations carried out at elevated temperatures result in an increased rate of undesired polymerization. Polymerization, such as thermal polymerization, during the monomer purification process, results not only in loss of desired monomer end-product, but also in loss of production efficiency caused by polymer formation or agglomeration on process equipment. In heat requiring operations, such agglomeration adversely affects heat transfer efficiency.